The Childs Last Battle
by Sammi1
Summary: Told from the Goddess Elia's POV. Ernest is back from the dead! ^_~


Dear lord how I HATE writing in 1st person.but it was the only way I could imagine how to write this fic. ;-; Woo!  
  
Eeva-Leena POV on her dear pilot, Gareas Elidd.  
  
[ and ] are their mind conversations  
  
{ and } is Ernest and Gareas o_O;  
  
My Child's Last Battle  
  
  
  
The last battle.I wonder if the children knew that.  
  
It is best they do not know until the very end. High emotions should not be in battle.  
  
Teela, of course, knows what is going to happen. Wise beyond her years, she has kept quiet.  
  
If only my dear Gareas could accomplish such a task.  
  
Luhma-Klein is humming softly in her pilot's ear. Ever since Ernest has come back my sister has been like this; overly happy and not letting her pilot out of sight.  
  
I can't blame her, of course. Her pilot is back from death.  
  
His pure soul earned him a second chance, a chance that my Gareas wouldn't get if he died. Anything but pure, only I and one other know about the demons that haunt him.  
  
Every time he enters me I can feel his pain, making him hysterical and disoriented. Eventually, the pain dies and he's back to what most others call "normal".  
  
Now as he enters, the pain is so much worse. Through all the pain, I can sense fear. Maybe my Gareas has figured it out too.  
  
Or maybe he's scared of loosing Ernest again.even I, his goddess, cannot fully understand him and his emotions.  
  
After this battle what will he do? No family, except for a sister who's what he calls "insane".  
  
Obviously my pondering has delayed his reaction time.  
  
"Eeva-Leena! I repeat, are you ready?"  
  
"You bet! Let's go kick some ass!"  
  
Always so loud. That's not him at all, he's really like a child.fragile and easily hurt. The loud, obnoxious Gareas everyone seems to know is only a mask that is covering his real self. He's afraid of being hurt again.  
  
[Elia!]  
  
[Yes, Gareas?]  
  
[Just making sure you were there.I don't want you dying on me or something.]  
  
[I wouldn't "die on you".I'm a goddess, I can't die.]  
  
[It's a saying, meaning don't leave me.]  
  
[I wouldn't do that either.]  
  
[I know.I know.]  
  
"Eeva-Leena, Luhma-Klein, formation A!" Teela's voice broke through. "Agui- Keamiea, set the shields on full!"  
  
"Already?! We haven't even found the victim yet!"  
  
I can feel Gareas getting irritated. These battles mean so much to him. "Just shutup and do it!!"  
  
"Gareas, behind you!!" Ernest yells.  
  
[Elia, turn!]  
  
Right behind us, rather in front of us, was a huge swarm of victim.  
  
"STAY IN FORMATION, EEVA-LEENA! Agui-Keamiea keep shields where they are! Tellia-Kallisto, take position AB!"  
  
Yu's not usually one to protest, but he obviously felt something was wrong with this plan.  
  
"Position AB does not go with formation A."  
  
"I know that Yu, but just do it."  
  
"This is fucked up! Teela, are you trying to get us killed?!"  
  
[Teela would never do that, Gareas.just fallow her orders.]  
  
[They're fucked up orders! I am not going to get myself killed!]  
  
[Do you think she would give you orders if they would kill you?]  
  
[I'm not going to answer that.]  
  
{Gareas} Ernest's voice interrupts. {Listen to Teela, she has a plan.}  
  
{Plan my ass!! I'm not going to get myself killed!}  
  
{Then stay here! Gareas.please.If you don't believe me, look at our positions. Rio's shields can protect us all from here, and our firing range is better.}  
  
"First! Something's attacking the shields!"  
  
"It's the Victim, put the shields on full!"  
  
"I don't see anything!"  
  
"Shields on full!"  
  
"They ARE on full!"  
  
I can feel my sister's worry. Luhma-Klein is worried about loosing her pilot again.  
  
"Eeva-Leena, attack ahead of us!"  
  
"There's nothing there!! I'm not going to attack nothing!"  
  
[Gareas, do it!]  
  
[Fine.]  
  
"EEVA-LEENA! ATTACK!"  
  
Gareas pulled up our gun.aimed.  
  
[Elia.help me.]  
  
and we fired.  
  
My Child's Last Battle  
  
Wrote this in over 1 hour. Took so long, I kept re-typing everything.  
  
Um.want more? It was hard to write. @_@ I SUCK at 1st person. If it sucks.just imagine it didn't suck.  
  
Or a Gareas plushie. *_*  
  
I wanted to make Yu appear more, but.I don't know how to! ;-; Wahhh!!  
  
Now it's 12:00.of all days I need sleep.fourth of July! XD 


End file.
